


The Good, the Bad and the Dirty

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "Ligur is why I'm here, Hastur."





	The Good, the Bad and the Dirty

Title: The Good, the Bad and the Dirty  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 860  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "Ligur is why I'm here, Hastur."

"Hastur?" Crowley carefully stepped into darkened building. He wasn't stupid enough to take a trip down to Hell to find the Duke of Hell, so he'd gone to one of the few places he knew Hastur frequented on Earth. The place it was built on had been tainted centuries ago by evil and even now it made Crowley's skin crawl.

"You dare come here, Crowley?" A hand came out of the darkness, barely missing Crowley's head. You killed **my** Ligur!" Hastur's eyes were pure fury as he stepped closer to Crowley. A cloud of very dark demonic energy began to fill the room. The edges of Hastur's corporation flickered and maggots began to pop out on his skin. "Going to tear you limb from limb, Crowley. Then I'll feast for hours. And maybe, if I'm feeling _nice_ , I might let you die."

A lesser demon would have fled by now. Crowley stood his ground, barely flinching at the sound of maggots dropping onto the tile floor. "Ligur is why I'm here, Hastur." With a sigh, he removed his sunglasses, tucking them neatly in his pockets. "Adam, the Antichrist, did a bit of a reboot when Armageddon didn't happen. Bunch of things that were destroyed came back. I've got my Bentley again, Aziraphale has his bookshop, and well..."

"Wait. What?" Hastur straightened up. "Are you saying he was rebooted? That's impossible. He wasn't discorporated, Crowley. You wiped him out of existence with holy water!"

"Here, I'll show you." Crowley reached into his pocket, freezing when Hastur snarled a warning. "I'm just getting my phone, I swear." He pulled his mobile out, pressed a few buttons, and then turned the screen so Hastur could see it. "This is what I found when I brought Aziraphale back to my place tonight."

Hastur snatched the phone from Crowley's hand, staring at the screen in shock. "No. This is some sort of a trick." His hands began to shake and he almost dropped the phone. "His wings. They're white. And his corporation..."

"It's not a trick." Crowley could be nasty when he wanted, but it would beyond cruel to come up with something like this just to hurt the Duke of Hell. "I think, when things were put back, Ligur was put back to what he was before the Fall. What he should be."

The shaking of Hastur's hands had spread to his entire body now. "He looked like this before we Fell together. You know that's what we did, right? We both Fell at the same time. He was so beautiful. We both were. It twisted us, shoved us into tiny animal corportations and it hurt so much."

Crowley tried not to think about his own Fall. He failed miserably. A shudder went through his frame as he remembered the sights, sounds, and smells of hundreds of angels burning while they screamed for mercy that never came. His hands clenched into fists, the nails becoming pointed and digging into the flesh of his palms. He could hear Hastur's ragged breathing and felt a flutter of panic in his stomach.

"Hastur. I need you to breathe with me. It helps. Aziraphale taught me this. In for a count of four and then out for a count of four. It will help you focus." It took him a few tries, but as Crowley managed to calm down, he could hear Hastur attempting to do the same.

"I need to see him." Hastur threw the mobile to Crowley. "Right now."

"He's an angel and you're a demon." Crowley's voice was soft. "Technically, you'll be 'fraternizing with the enemy'." He shook his head. "I don't think what's happened to him has ever happened before, so maybe they'll make an exception. If not... Aziraphale and I have been through this already. We can help you."

Hastur blinked. "Why would either of you do that? You don't even like me."

"I don't need to like you, Hastur." He put his sunglasses back on after carefully wiping his phone off on his pants. "Besides, my angel loves a happy ending."

\---

Aziraphale leaned against Crowley in front of the window, watching the thunderstorm outside. The storm had come out of nowhere and even without the very loud noises coming from Crowley's bedroom, both the angel and the demon knew exactly what caused it.

"I'm going to have to get a new bed now. There's no way I can sleep on a mattress where Hastur shagged Listur." Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale swatted him in the arm. "Don't swat me. You're thinking the same thing."

"Yes, but I didn't feel the need to voice it." Aziraphale sighed. "I think we may be partially to blame. We've started something. If angels and demons can be more than friends, that opens up all sorts of possibilities."

"Neither the heads of Above or Below have destroyed us yet, so I think it'll be part of the Ineffable Plan. When in doubt, quote the Plan no one really knows about." Crowley leaned in, giving Aziraphale a soft kiss. "Let's give them some alone time. There's a new sushi place I think you'll love."

"Lead the way, dear."


End file.
